Frustration
by Lilly The Late
Summary: [Oneshot] Makoto comes over to spend the afternoon with Haruka...only to find him masturbating. [NC-17] [Mostly one-sided MakoHaru] [Smutty smut between manly men; don't like, don't read!]


**Smut practice; written in only a few minutes, so I am very sorry for the mistakes. ^^;; **

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any ownership what so ever over the anime Free! or the light novels it was based upon. I am not making any money from this.) **

**(WARNING: The following fanfiction contains graphic sexual content and MxM (MALExMALE) relationships. If either of those things offends you, please do not read; this is your last warning.)**

* * *

"Mm…mm...Ah!" Haruka's voice was muffled with his pillow, his soft sighs and quiet mewls being absorbed by the feathery softness. His hips were raised in the air, one hand stroking his hardened cock while the other was positioned at his raised ass, three slicked fingers thrusting in and out of his hole. The heavy scent of sex filled the room and the sound of panting twined into the air.

Makoto watched from a crack in the door, his eyes wide and his brain still trying to process just what he was looking at. His thoughts were in a rush, speeding to conclusions before his mind fully caught up with his eyes.

It had been a normal weekend and Makoto had informed Haruka that he would be coming over that afternoon to perhaps play some video games or go for a swim and spend some time on the beach. Granted, he had not given his raven-haired friend a set time to expect his arrival, however deciding to masturbate in the afternoon while expecting a friend was…irresponsible, to say the least.

Makoto knew he should look away; this was a private activity and regardless of how close he was to Haruka, he had no business looking in on something like this. He couldn't help his curiosity, however, at why Haru had decided to get off on his ass. Despite Mako's own feelings towards Haruka, he hadn't thought that his cerulean-eyed friend was gay.

Or at least, Mako hadn't thought that Haru was _aware _that he was gay. After all, even a blind man could see his commitment to Rin. It just always seemed to Makoto that Haruka himself was not aware of the nature of his feelings. Perhaps the years of their childhood had forced the idea of pure, innocent Haru into his brain.

"Mn…hah…mm…hah ah," Haru panted passionately, his hand sloppily slipping on his stiff member and clumsily thrusting in and out of his asshole at an erratic pace. His legs shook with the effort of holding himself up and his knees knocked together. Sweat slicked his body and ran down his thighs.

Makoto felt parched, his throat closing up at the erotic sight. He could feel his sweatpants tightening around his crotch at the sight of those fingers going in and out of that tight heat. Haru's bedroom was arranged in such a fashion that Mako got full view of that sweet ass raised high and flashes of Haru's flushed face with tears of arousal beading at his eyes. The room was fairly empty as well, which meant the naughty squelching sounds which emanated from the removal and reinsertion of those fingers reverberated through the entire room and went directly to Makoto's cock.

Unconsciously, Mako's hand made its way to the seat of his pants. He feverishly palmed his growing erection. While before he had watched for curiosity's sake, now he could not tear his eyes away from the hypnotizing dance Haruka's hips were doing, never mind that his inexperienced ministrations seemed to be making relief difficult.

Haruka whined with frustration and need at his inability to climax despite using his ass and jacking off at the same time. He removed his fingers with a lewd "pop!" and whimpered quietly with the need to cum. He desperately looked around his bedroom, Mako stiffening since it seemed Haru had caught sight of him, before his azure eyes landed on a cylindrical canister of sunscreen.

Haruka pulled himself out of bed and wobbled over to the container. After hastily cleaning it off, he returned to his previous position, using one hand to spread himself wide while the other slowly inserted the canister.

He hissed softly at the cold sensation but seemed to get over it rather quickly as he began thrusting it in and out of his ass at an alarmingly fast pace, trying (and failing) to reach orgasm.

"Mn…aaahh," tears spilled out of his eyes and down his cheeks as his hips moved to an invisible beat. The sheer frustration of being unable to cum was visible in every strained muscle on Haruka's body. The sight of that bottle of sunscreen coming in and out made Makoto swallow nervously as his dick twitched in eager response.

"Mnn…l-let me cum!" the desperate plea to an unknown tormentor that escaped from Haru's lips drove Mako straight over the edge. Unable to contain himself any longer, not to mention the distressed look on Haruka's face made every warning bell in Makoto's head go off at once, the emerald-eyed teen threw open the door, jolting his friend and causing him to yank the canister out of his derriere.

At the sight of Makoto, Haruka's eyes went as wide as moons, "M-Makoto…" Haru's voice was still laced with desire, an undertone of shock and disbelief rising up and through the haze.

Makoto stared with great concern at his friend, reaching towards Haru slightly and momentarily ignoring his own erection, "Let me get you off, Haru. Let me help."

A sliver of horror crossed Haru's face before it settled back to its signature impassiveness.

"Don't be ridiculous," the blue-eyed teen said, despite the slight tremor in his voice. "I'm a little occupied right now so if you could ju-ngh!" Haru was cut off by Makoto leaning forward and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

The haze of arousal slid back into Haruka's body and he relented easily to Mako's probing tongue. The taller boy slipped his wet muscle into Haru's mouth, his tongue eagerly exploring the delicious crevices and sliding around and over his tongue. Makoto nipped slightly at Haru's lips, making his best friend let out a soft cry of pleasure which allowed better access to the inside of his mouth.

Makoto ran his tongue along Haru's gums, the soft purr that vibrated in the smaller boy's chest felt through his own within their tight embrace. That tongue lazed its way to the roof of Haruka's mouth, brushing against the sensitive surface and making Haru's breath hitch.

Makoto pulled away with a soft, wet slurp and kissed along Haruka's jaw, the dazed teen only mewling quietly in response to the ministrations as Mako made his way to his neck, chest, and down to one nipple.

Mako's breath ghosted over the bud, making it harden ever so slightly. He ran the tip of his tongue over the nub, his teeth darting out to gently nibble before his mouth gave a harsh suck.

"W-wah! Mako…to…st…ah!" Haruka cooed with pleasure, his body wriggling slightly as a new, aggressive kind of pleasure pooled in his lower abdomen.

After paying the same respects to Haru's other nipple, Makoto's tongue licked down his abdomen, over tanned abs and down to his cock. Makoto reveled in the soft, silkiness of Haru's skin and the way his back created a beautiful arch whenever he felt good. The sight, the sensations…they all made it much harder to ignore the throbbing erection hidden in the green-eyed teen's pants.

Precum beaded at the head of the twitching member. Makoto pressed a small kiss to the tip before licking over the head in one swift motion. Haruka inhaled sharply and let out a low whine. Mako leaned over Haru's cock, licking teasingly down the sides and the underside, the tip of his tongue wandering back up to the head and running over and into the slit.

Haru was panting harshly, his entire body quivering with pleasure and his hand instinctively threading into Mako's sandy hair. Jade colored orbs darted up to inspect Haru's face, the passionate eyes carefully studying the crimson blush that had settled over the entirety of Haruka's face and the tears that pooled in his drunken eyes to the way Haru seductively bit his bottom lip.

As Mako's desires elevated, he violently swallowed Haruka's member and bobbed over it while his tongue skillfully poked and prodded all the right places. He closed his eyes with concentration, trying to ignore his own hard-on, only to flutter them open once again since he missed the sight of Haruka's visage.

Before Haru could cum, however, the dirty blond-haired boy pulled his mouth away and tugged the shorter boy forward. Mako smiled his signature smile; calm, friendly, and a touch of sadness around the edges that vaguely resembled a puppy. He gently massaged Haru's thighs, his fingers pressing small circles into the silky skin.

He leaned forward and kissed Haruka's thigh, his tongue licking down the creamy skin and his fingers rubbing Haru's entrance gently. The raven-haired teen, swallowed a gulp of air, his body shuddering softly with the feeling and his eyes fluttering. He tried to form words; possibly "stop" or "no"….instead the only word that escaped him was a whispered "please".

Makoto pressed two fingers into the other boy, Haru's back arching beautifully and a throaty sound somewhere between a moan and gasp ripped through his throat. He whimpered and rocked his hips, demanding more as Mako did a quick inspection to see if he was loose enough to enter.

Once satisfied, the taller teen lined himself up to Haru's entrance. Makoto's chest heaved with deep breaths, his mind screaming at him not to do it, his heart clenching with pain, and his body begging him to fuck Haruka senseless. When Haruka rolled his hips impatiently, Mako chose to listen to his body.

He pushed in slowly, sighing when he was fully sheathed and allowing Haruka time to adjust as he resisted the strong urge to pound into him like a jackhammer.

"You're so tight…it's so hot. God, it feels so good. You're clenching so tightly around my cock," the words dribbled out in a moment of ecstasy, but Makoto found that he did not regret them one bit.

Haru rolled his hips once again, moaning when Makoto's cock shifted inside him, "M-move already! And st-stop s-saying em-embarrassing stuff!" Haruka huffed with annoyance despite his flushed cheeks and his sex-filled expression.

Makoto chuckled softly, noting that Haru seemed to like dirty talk, regardless of what he may say. The sandy-haired boy began moving; thrusting in and out at a regular pace and grinding his hips in such a way that Haru's prostate was constantly abused.

Haruka writhed and whined with pleasure, his hips jolting to meet Makoto's and encouraging the taller swimmer to speed up his thrusts. So Mako obliged.

His hips snapped forwards and backwards aggressively, his cock slamming into Haruka's prostate full-blast and making the boy scream with pleasure.

Makoto panted slightly, his hands tightening around Haruka's hips, "You like it here? Am I hitting a good spot?" He violently pounded into Haru's prostate, sweat sliding down from beneath his shirt and wetting the waistband of his still-there pants, "It feels good to get pounded in the prostate, ne Haru-_chan_?"

Haruka's body trembled with pleasure, but over it all, he glared as sharply as he could at Mako, "D-drop the cha-_aaaahhh nnn!_" His words melted into nothingness as Makoto sped up his thrusts, the head of his dick continuously brushing Haru's prostate, "M-more…!"

Mako shifted positions, pulling Haruka into his lap and impaling the raven-haired boy on his cock. The azure-eyed teen squealed with the unexpected increase of depth, his fingers digging into Makoto's shoulders as he met the larger teen's thrusts.

The pressure in Haru's lower abdomen increased tenfold and he moaned wantonly, "Mm, c-cumming! I-I'm cumming!" Makoto jerked off the other, the muscles that clamped around his cock urging him to spill into Haruka with a quiet grunt.

Makoto pulled out, the sight of his own cum leaking out of Haru almost making him hard again. He immediately adjusted his clothing and began to get off the bed, his heart pounding and guilt settling in.

Haruka was in love with Rin and Makoto knew it. Having sex with Haru…it felt like Mako was betraying his trust. Haruka would never love him the way he loved Rin, and though Makoto's love and commitment to Haru would never change, he had no intention of forcing them onto the raven-haired boy.

But as he made to leave, a hand grabbed onto his wrist stopping him and causing him to turn. Haru stared at Makoto with eyes pooled with tears and a full-on pout that Makoto hadn't seen in nearly ten years. It made his heart flutter and his special smile grace his lips.

"What's the matter, Haru? You got off, right? What do you want?" Makoto ran his fingers through the smaller boy's silken locks, watching as the cerulean eyes darted up to meet his own.

"You're supposed to cuddle after sex."

* * *

**Review? c:**


End file.
